


Into the Unknown

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 31st Century (DCU), F/M, Future, Gen, Legion of SuperHeroes - Freeform, Multi, Time Travel, Work In Progress, not for anti karamel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: For the last 5 years Kara had put her city first. She’s lost people she loved, people she admired, but when the time comes she sees that she needs to put herself first—even for a little bit.She thinks to a time where she was happiest. But that person isn’t in the past but in the future.This is literally not canon and I’m barely sticking to anything that happened after season 3 and outside of Crisis.
Relationships: Ayla Ranzz/Winn Schott Jr., Imra Ardeen/Mon-El, Kara Danvers & Mon-EL & Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Legionnaires & Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where I’m going with this, with supergirl ending there’s a good chance not everyone will like the ending and even though I haven’t watched the show since season 3 I decided to write this. With my knowledge of what’s been going on since Crisis. 
> 
> Karamel of course. But also SaturnValor because I don’t know—I liked them, Imra was great so yeah I don’t have to reason with you why I’m writing this. I hope you like it. If not, I’m sorry ☹️

“Are you ready?” Brainy asked her as the stand in front of the ships door. Kara didn’t know what to say or do, she was the fish out of water again and if she was going to be honest she wasn’t sure if she was ready to see him again. It’s been so long and she’s tried to move on, to let herself love again, but she couldn’t, not when he was out there somewhere. 

“No, but we can’t stay in here forever.” Brainy nods and opens the hanger door. She left a lot in the past, her friends, her sister, during their too quick time jump she thought about it a lot, like she was abandoning her world. But her time was safe it still had The Flash, the Legends, Black Lightning, her cousin, Nia. She thought back to what Alex told her when she was debating on leaving. 

_“Kara you’ve done so much for this city, for the world, with Crisis a few months ago—losing Oliver, nearly losing yourself, you deserve a chance at this. It’s not like you’re leaving forever, it’s for a while,”_ Alex gave her a smile that she always did when she was trying to be brave. Her big sister, stronger and braver than anyone she’s ever known. It was Alex that made leaving so hard. But it were her words that gave her a push. After that she quickly found Brainy when he was saying his goodbyes Crisis fixed a lot including the diseases that were destroying his kind.

“Do you know what we’re walking into?” She looks at Brainy. Ever since he took his inhibitor off he’s been understanding human fears and emotions better

“I can 99.89% say that I am certain that whatever it is it won’t be as bad as what happened in the last 8 months.” That was almost a joke and she laughed. 

—

Mon El woke up to the Legion security alarm going off. He was one of the few on world at the moment, everyone was doing missions outside the planet. He didn’t even realize he had fallen asleep until the alarms woke him. He sped down to the cortex and nearly tripped on his feet when he saw Brainy and 

“Kara?” She jumped at his voice she looked as shocked as Winn when he first got here. 

“Mon-El.” Brainy greeted him, cutting the tension that formed in the room.

“What’s wrong? Why are you here?” He hates that that was the first thing he could ask but in their line of work it usually was the right one.

Kara aside, which was hard because all his mind was doing was racing through all the reasons of why she was here, Brainy also surprised him they had defeated his uncle months ago and all the team wanted to do was to tell Brainy that he could come home. But after Winn had gotten back from the past to save his life here he told them how Brainy was doing. 

_“He’s good. I mean he was going through some stuff when I left but he’s—adjusted. He fits well with the DEO.”_

“Nothing is wrong. I decided it was time for me to come home.” Brainy replied so naturally that Mon El didn’t argue, nothing in his voice said the past was in trouble again. But that didn’t explain Kara, Brainy must have saw it because he cleared his throat “Yes, I think you two have a lot of things to say to each other. I going to see what Winn has done to my laboratory. Excuse me.” 

Mon El felt like he couldn’t breath, Imra, shit, a few months ago J’onn came down from the Justice Tower to do some resetting on their memories. 

_“Hello old friend, it’s been a while but Winn’s recent visit to the past triggered a memory I had forgotten about. I think this should help you.”_ And with that he made Mon-El remember an earth where only Supergirl and Superman were the heroes, no Legends or Green Arrow or the Flash (though Mon-El knew about Barry) all earths merged into one. It threw him for a loop because he remembers both.

He snapped out of it when Kara came closer to him, “I don’t know where to start if I’m being honest.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was surprised that people actually commented and liked it. Be warn I’m definitely not going to be 100% canon with the supergirl show. 
> 
> Like probably 20%.

She and Mon El walk around the compound in silence, Kara tells him why she came here with Brainy. Kara was taken back with everything she saw this was way bigger than Barry’s Secret Hanger and the DEO and the Tower combine. Mon El breaks the silence once in a while to tell her about the place but they don’t talk about the elephant in the room. 

She didn’t realize how late—or early it was until the sun started to rise. The whole hall lit up through the floor to ceiling windows that had a clear view of a garden/training field. Brainy told her that the whole compound was on the edge of Coast City. So they over looked the ocean, it was nice. The place seemed so quiet though, 

“How long will you be staying?” Mon El realized his words and then added “not that it matters I’m glad you’re here but I’m still confused.”

“I don’t know to be honest, for the last 5 years I’ve done everything I could to protect National City and yeah it’s been hard. But I think Crisis just put things into perspective I guess.”

“What things?”

Kara sighed, she wanted to say that she missed him but she couldn’t get it out. 

“I have never done anything for me you know? I love being supergirl and I will never stop wanting to protect my city but someone told me that I can’t let supergirl be the only part of me.”

“It’s weird, I didn’t think this through if I’m being honest. But I think it’s time to be impulsive. You know? I never did that, I was always to afraid of hurting people before I became supergirl.”

“So you’re saying you want to live out your missed out early 20s?” 

For the first time since she arrived she sees Mon El smile and not in the awkward way he did earlier like he was guarding himself. But a smile that she had gotten used too that made her smile as well. 

“Haha,” she said rolling her eyes but she smiled too, “I just mean, I want to do things that I’ve never done.” 

“Well I’m glad you’re here, the team will be excited to meet you. And Winn will probably have a heart attack.” 

At the mention of her friend name Kara beamed, she missed him more than she wanted to think about because thinking about Winn went to thinking about Mon-El and then she would get sad again. “I would like to see that, where is he anyway? I never thought would get the chance to meet Mary or Ayla.”

“Winn’s off world right now, but Ayla is here on Earth. She’s home right now but she should be here later. Why don’t we go find Brainy and find you a place to stay.” 

-

Mon El’s head was racing, he had a lot of thinking to do. It’s been nearly 12 years since he landed on earth in the 21st century and then came to the 31st and things got harder—then easier all thanks to Imra. 

Kara was his first love—he had flings back when he was on Daxam but it wasn’t love, Kara was. But he also loves his wife, Imra, who was coming home in a few hours with the team. In the original timeline, as Winn coined it, he and Imra broke up before they came back to the 31st century. But in this timeline when they left National City they didn’t—he wished he could say it was easy but he and Imra worked it out and they were stronger as a team and as husband and wife.

Kara always will have a place in his heart, but Imra was the one who made him feel like he could live without Kara. It took years for him to get over Kara, years to see Imra as more than as his teammates, but when it happened it’s like everything started to become better. Even when Imra realized who Kara was to him she was supportive and willing to let him stay in the past. His admiration for her never changed, his trust in her as a partner—in life and in the team was strong, he had a thing for strong women he realized. 

He and Kara made their way to the private kitchen, there was a cafeteria but it was generally used for when the Legion hosted guest and galas. The private kitchen was for the team in the quarter area of HQ. 

“What do you want to eat? We have a food fabricator that can make  _ anything _ .”

“Anything?” Mon El grinned and pressed a few buttons.

“You know I don’t think Potstickers are breakfast food.” 

“Anything can be a breakfast food if you really want it to be.” 

They spend the next hour catching up Brainy joined them for a while and told Mon El what happened to him. Mon El knew about Brainy’s inhibitor, he wasn’t really close with Brainy like he was with Imra or Winn but he knew he could trust Brainy. And Brainy knew he trusted Mon-El especially after a mission they did together a few years after Mon-El arrived in the 31st century. 

By the time the sun had fully come up Brainy had decided to go rest, “your room is exactly how you left it. Imra and I wouldn’t let anyone change it or take it.” 

“That’s good,” Brainy turned to Kara “it is the best room in the compound it’s in equal distance from my laboratory to the kitchen.” 

“Yes that’s what qualifies it as the best room,” Mon-El said he missed Brainy and his matter of fact tone. Though he could tell he was different and not just because he did not wear his inhibitor anymore. 

“How about you? Are you tired?” 

“Not really,” Kara said, 

“Well in that case would you like to meet some of the Legionnaires?”

“They’re here already?” Kara sounded nervous when there was no reason to be. The legion admired her a lot they would all be happy to meet her. 

“Not all, like I said some are off world until later tonight. But Ayla and probably a few others are coming.”

“Do they all live outside the compound?”

“We all do, but we also have rooms here just in case we’re needed. It’s a rotation. Though I’m here more than I am home.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m having fun just writing this story, it’s been a while since I’ve written anything ARROWVERSE related. I’m working on a flash au story but I’m Currently stuck on it 😅

Kara fiddled with the Legion ring Mon El gave her before he left. Meeting the Legion—even if Mon El assured her they would be excited to meet her, was nerve racking, the only time she was ever this nervous was when she was interviewing for Cat Grant to be her assistant, she broke two waiting chair arms because of her nerves and nearly broke Cat’s hand when she shook it. The Legion were practically his family and if she factor in the years they knew him longer than she did. 

She had something that’s also been burning in her mind. When Mon El mentioned Imra earlier she was wondering what happened after they left, Mon El or Imra never wore wedding rings the only rings they wore were their legion rings. Mon had a new legion ring now since she wore his original one, and with Crisis two different events battled inside her head. One memory is of Imra and Mon-El breaking up and another is of them leaving together after they came back to help defeat Reign. 

But Kara didn’t have time to mull over her questions when she picked up on voices, 

“Mon are you here!” A man’s voice yelled and echoed through the main cortex. Mon El looked at her, and smiled she follows him. Kara decided against wearing her suit when she first got here—she wanted to be Kara when she got here not Supergirl but maybe she should change. She took her glasses off and the suit materialized.

Mon El did a double take which made her stomach knot—like when she first saw him in his suit. 

“Brainy’s modifications” 

“I like the pants.” He smiled, 

They both made it to the Cortex Kara saw two people walk in along with a little waddling toddler. That must have been Ayla with Mary. The man looked like Ayla which made Kara think he was related to her. 

“Garth! I thought you were in National City?” Mon El walked down the stairs they hadn’t noticed her yet so Kara just watched as Mary waddled over to Mon El, Kara can see his face light up as he picks the little girl up. 

“Little miss was being difficult this morning. So I had to bring her in. I ran into this one,” a woman—Ayla, motioned to the man Mon El called Garth

“It’s not a big deal Ayla, she’s always welcomed here.” Mon El said as he handed the giggling toddler back to her mother. 

“National City was a bust the consulate meeting was delayed due to a problem on Titan. The royal family was apparently banned from travel for the time being.”

Kara must have made a noise before two sets of eyes looked up at her on top of the steps. 

“Wha-“ Ayla stared in disbelief. 

“Yeah long story, Ayla, Garth I’d like to introduce you to Kara or Supergirl.”

The siblings looked at Mon El then back to her. “Oh my god I can’t believe we’re meeting you! Wait! How are we meeting you?” Garth asked, 

“I-,” 

“Garth let’s get inside before you bombard her with questions.” Mon El said, Kara noticed Ayla standing back unlike her brother who was asking her a lot of questions Ayla just watched. 

-

They headed to the living area where Kara was now sitting with Garth answering whatever question she could catch come out of his mouth. He was a big fan of hers so Mon El could understand all the questions. 

He turned to Ayla who watched her brother make a fool of himself. 

“What’s wrong?” He knew Ayla pretty well he was the one who set her up with Winn. 

“Nothing’s wrong, what makes you think that?” 

“Because I expected you to be just as embracing as your brother instead you’re being—not you.”

“I’m just shocked, and kind of confused why is she here?”

“A lot has happened to her back in her time. So she thought-,”

“She’d time travel for a vacation?”

“Ayla—,”

“Mon, I admire her a lot but time travel nearly cause me my husband. Before that it nearly cause the Legion our leaders and our scientist. Call me indifferent but-,”

“This is different she and Brainy—,”

“Brainy’s home?!” Ayla asked surprised. After Winn told them how Brainy was doing back in the 21st century she was happy for him but also sad that her friend wasn’t going to come home anytime soon. 

Mon El smiles, “yeah he’s home. Listen I won’t tell you that I’m not just as confused as you are or worried what Kara doing here will do to the timeline. But Brainy would not risk it if there was a small chance of her being here hurting the future.” Ayla didn’t look super convinced but she let it go for now. 

Mary got bored with the toy she was given and was now asking to be picked up. 

“She’d like to meet you both you know. Winn’s important to her and she wants to meet the two most important people in his life.” 

Ayla nods and brings Mary to where Kara and Garth were, Kara looked slightly relief when they came over. 

“Okay Garth enough with the questions you already know the answers too.” Everything Garth was asking were battle related which could be found in the Supers Monument in Metropolis. 

“It’s better to hear it from the source Ay.” 

“I don’t mind, it’s so good to meet you, Winn told me a lot about you.”

“I just want to say thank you for helping him. It was frightening when it happened but I’m just glad you were there to help.” Ayla picked Mary up,

“Mary this is Kara, daddy’s friend.”

“Supergirl,” Mary said happily, Kara smiled 

“It’s nice to meet you Mary, your daddy told me a lot of fun stories about you two. I can’t wait to see him.”

“Me too!” Mary replied happily, Winn has been off world for a few weeks now so Mary definitely missed him. She was use to one of her parents being away for a while but they always called her whenever they could. 

Ayla warmed up to Kara quickly—as expected. Mon El watched happily as she told them stories about what’s been happening in the 21st century. She left out a few stories because she said she wants to tell it to Winn too. 

“I thought I heard noises.” Brainy said coming into the room, Ayla jumped up from where she was sitting and hugged him. He wasn’t much for physical affection but for Ayla Brainy always hugged back. 

“Oh I’ve missed you! Look at you!” Here Brainy didn’t use his disguise with them he always stayed his true form because they all accepted him. Plus the future loved and knew him he never had to hide. 

“You’re green.” Garth said,

“Thank you Garth I am aware. This is my true form as before I was inhibited from reaching my true powers in fear of hurting my friends.”

“Whatever as long as I can still call you big B I’m good.” 

Mon El’s comms rang interrupting the moment he watched unfold. It told him that 2 of the Legion ships were reentering the solar system they should all be here in a few hours. 

“Legion 5 and 3 have entered the solar system.” Mon El told them, Kara watched confused, 

“We have a lot of ships, everyone does recon off world to make sure everything is well. Sometimes it’s boring sometimes it’s a battle.” Ayla explained,

“I know the feeling.” 


End file.
